Unwanted Destiny
by A.J.I. Ven
Summary: Bulma's life has been decided from birth. Not by her parents, not by herself, but by something bigger. Yet, Bulma does not want this life, no wonder. Would you want to die to save a strange planet, and millions of people from two fighting brothers? AU fic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. **

**Prologue **

We are born, we live our lives, and in the end we die. Our fates have been decided, the moment that we enter this world. Birth, life, death, the cycle never changes. It is the same for me, for you, and for all the people around us. All of us are born and all of us die. What matters is how we decide to fill the space between our birth and death.

Let's face it, life is the only part of the cycle we can have some control over, right?

What would you say if I told that five years ago I encountered a woman who told me that my entire life had been pre-destined, my birth, my life, and my death! Would you laugh? Call me a fool if I believed a thing she said?

Probably, I would not blame you if you did since that was exactly my reaction.

It took me a while to realize that what that woman had told me was the truth. After that realization, I decided to proof her wrong. I did my best to change my pre-destined life because I did not want to die before my twenty-fifth birthday. I had made up a long, long time ago that I was going to die old, and warm in my bed leaving at least five children and a massive amount of grand children.

I tried to change my fate. Yet, here I am, five years later. I'm twenty four, and in less than a minute my life will be over.

I am going to kill myself.

In less than a minute I will jump of the top of this building and fall towards my death thereby saving millions of lives.

You must forgive me rudeness. Here I am babbling away without introducing myself. My name is Bulma, Bulma Briefs and the story you are about to hear is mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. **

**Chapter one **

"_My name is Peter Tuskin and this was the twelve o clock news."_

I opened my eyes.

Noon.

I was in my bed, what time did I come home last night?

No idea.

Hmm…memory loss, that can't be a good sign.

Throbbing head, nausea, and memory loss, these are symptoms of?

Oh right, Jessie's party, too much alcohol, I'm having a hangover.

I was supposed to be somewhere right now, what day is it?

Today is a….Tuesday. On Tuesday's I have…. oh come on I know this… on Tuesday's I have …. one of my literature classes, was it 19th century literature?

Yes, 19th century literature. Chi-chi follows that course as well, she would be there, and she would make the necessary notes, thereby eliminating any reason for me to be there as well. Problem solved! Relieved I closed my eyes again and drifted back to sleep.

"_There you have it. President Logg has personally ensured us that everybody's safety is guaranteed. This news bulleting was brought to you by Marlon Freck."_

I opened my eyes again. Two o clock. My head still hurt. Someone else was in the room with me.

"Enjoyed your binge drinking?" an annoyingly shrill and judgmental voice asked me.

Ah, Chi-chi, class must be over. "Yes Chi it was wonderful," I replied hoarsely, "got any aspirin?"

Chi-chi rolled her eyes. "Get dressed," she said while throwing a pair of jeans on the bed. "We need to get some coffee inside you before our appointment."

"Appointment?" I asked quizzically, "what kind of appointment would this be?"

Chi-chi froze, annoyance spread all over her face. "Don't tell me you forgot our appointment with Madame Veri? It is only the most important event of our lives!"

Slowly I processed Chi-chi's words. Madame Veri? Oh, right, it must be that Tuesday. Today was "fortune bull shit" Tuesday. Or as Chi-chi liked to call it, the day our lives would take a "definite direction".

"Don't worry Chi," I said while stepping out of bed. "I didn't forget, today is definite direction Tuesday, also known as the day you and I will both realize that there is no such thing as the paranormal." I closed the door of the bathroom the moment Chi-chi started her tirade about responsibilities. My head hurt, I did not need this right now.

Two weeks ago Chi-chi had told me that she had booked us a visit with Madame Veri, an old woman in possession of paranormal powers. According to Chi-chi, Madame Veri was able to see the future. The only downside, and this might come as a surprise to you, Madame Veri expected to be paid for services rendered. I knew that the only reason why Chi had booked this appointment had to do with me. Chi-chi was convinced that I was on a path that would lead me into an early death. According to her I drank too much, and should stop experimenting with drugs. This was her way of saying that I was in desperate need of an intervention.

Chi-chi just did not seem to realize that I liked my life the way it was. I did not believe that there was anything wrong it. I mean, everyone is entitled to a little bit of fun now and then. What does it matter that I use drugs recreationally and on some occasions drink too much.

I stepped under the shower and let the hot water relax my muscles. Slowly I washed my hair, my body, and face, ending this well known ritual by brushing my teeth. I got out of the shower, dried myself off and got dressed. I dried my hair and applied my essential make-up which consists of eyeliner and mascara, without it I simply do not leave the house. Realizing there was nothing else left for me to do I left the bathroom and walked towards the kitchen. Chi-chi was already standing there, huge cup of coffee in her right hand, my summer coat in her left.

"Get in the car, we're running late" she said while pushing the cup of coffee and the coat into my hands. I let myself be guided towards Chi-chi's car and grudgingly stepped inside.

On the way over towards Madame Veri's Chi-chi started to relay today's 19th century literature class. Not interested I let my mind drift away while staring out of the window responding with an obligatory "yes" and "no" now and then.

About twenty minutes later, Chi-chi's car stopped in front of a gigantic mansion.

"We're here B! Come on, step out of the car!"

While stepping out of the car, the cold air outside hit me like a brick. For May, the day was rather chilly! I looked up at the huge mansion in front of me. A shiver running down my spine, for some reason the sight of this mansion scared the shit out of me.

"Madame Veri knows your fate, savior!" a strange voice whispered in my ear. I turned around trying to find the owner of the voice, not finding anyone there beside my best friend I turned to her. "Did you say something Chi?" I asked her.

"No, why? Are you hearing voices again?"

"No reason, Chi, it must have been the wind".

'Madame Veri must have installed some kind of audio device around here to ensure her customers of the existence of her abilities,' I thought to myself, I was just foolish enough to fall for a stupid trick like that. I looked around me trying to find wires that would guide me to the device, but could not find anything. She must be a clever woman.

"Savior, your destiny awaits!"

I started to follow Chi-chi who had started to walk towards the front door of the house.

'My destiny, right, well we'll see about that,' I thought while smiling skeptically.


End file.
